Facing challenges
by Poppy91
Summary: Sixteen year old Rick,meets Sixteen year old Kate,on his first day but one year later,something happens,Can Rick and Kate face it.
1. Perfect

I live in Australia,so I have no clue about New York or LA so forgive me if I have any false info.

Rick stood in the middle of the courtyard,holding his lunch tray,he had never done this before,he had never been the new kid.

Kate walked into the courtyard,would it be Davidson or Demming who would hit on her first?,she thought holding her lunch tray,she saw Rick standing in the courtyard.

(Must be new,maybe I should go talk to him)

Kate walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around,to see her standing there smiling,all he could think was.

(Her hair was prefect,her smile was perfect,her eyes were perfect,she was perfect)

"Are you okay?"

"I was just looking for somewhere to sit"

"Who do you usually sit with?"

"I don't know anyone,I'm new you see"

"Did they give you someone to help you?"

"Yeah but the guys a jerk"

Rick said pointing to Josh.

"Davidson,of course"

They stood there in silence.

"Hey,why don't you come sit with me?"

"Sure"

They sat down on a table near the library.

"So whata name?,mines Kate"

"Rick"

"Where you from?"

"L.A,I just moved here last week with my mom"

"Which..never mind"

"Ask me, I don't care"

"I just felt like I was asking too many questions,sorry"

"No it's fine really,ask me anything you want"

"What part of L.A are you from?"

"Bel air,but I live near Central Park now"

"Wow"

"What you?"

"Brooklyn"

"I have never been to Brooklyn,I will have to stop by"

"Yeah,that would be good"

They got lost in each other eyes,he noticed she had some tomato sauce in the corner of her mouth,he whipped the sauce off with his finger.

(Kiss her)

His heart thought.

(You just met,her don't ruin your chances)

His brain thought,he listened to his brain.

"Uh sorry,you had some sauce"

"It's okay"

(Great I'm in the friendzone)

Kate thought in her head,lucky the bell went.

"Where's your timetable,I'll walk you there?"

He grabbed the timetable out of his pocket.

"You have a study period,for two periods"

"What about you Kate?"

"I have English,but my teacher is always late"

...

"Heres your class"

"Thank you,Kate?"

He looked into her eye again.

"Don't take this the wrong way,but why do you keep looking at me?"

"Cause your perfect"

"Really,you think I'm perfect?"

"Yeah,don't you see it?"

"No"

"Your hair is perfect,your smile is perfect,your eyes are perfect"

"Your sweet"

Kate Placed one of her hands on his cheek and kissed him on the other cheek,as she walked away,he placed his hand were she kissed it.

(Did that really just happen?)


	2. Alone

I forgot to add this in chapter 1,Beckett's mom is already dead.

It had been an year since Rick had been at his new school,he had made a little bit of friends,but most of his social group was made out of his best friend/girlfriend Kate.

Rick opened up the penthouse door,leading Kate in,he wrapped his arms around her waist,her arms around his neck.

"Well it seems,that my mother isn't home,so we can"

He was cut off by Kate's kiss on his lips,he took a big sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"You probably have to go right?"

"Dads out of town ,your mom won't care if I stayed?"

"I think my mom is out too"

...

Kate was on the bottom,Rick was on the top,her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck,he stopped kissing her.

"Babe,what's wrong?"

She asked.

"Kate your father would murder me,if he found out we had sex,he wouldn't even kill me if he heard you come over after school to make out"

"We just won't tell him"

"And plus,i have too much respect for you"

"Rick I want you to be my first,I want to be yours forever"

"You will be"

...

Kate went to his side of the bed,she pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead,her kiss awoke him.

"Kate?"

"Hey babe"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home,get changed and pick my dad up from the airport"

As she walked out she called out something.

"I'll call you later,Love you"

"Love you too"

Castle shouted out from his bedroom.


	3. Goodbye

"I'm not doing it dad"

"Don't be stupid,you can't keep it,now come on we are going to the doctors,get rid of it,dump the boy and pretend this never happened"

Kate stood up.

"I have a better idea"

"Yes"

She looked into his eyes.

"Goodbye"

Kate walked right out of the house.

...

Kate walked into the penthouse,she opened up ricks game room.

"Hey,I thought you weren't coming over day"

Rick said first,as she shut the door.

"Hey babe"

Kate sat down next to him,she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder,he kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me,you can tell me anything"

"I left my dad's place"

"Why?,what happened?,did he found out we had sex?"

"Well yeah"

"How?"

"I'm pregnant"

As Kate said it,she put his hand on the small bump,he rubbed the bump with his hand.

"Rick,please say something?"

He looked up,gave her a kiss on the lips,when they broke apart their noses and foreheads touches,

"I love you and this baby"

"I have no were to go,Rick"

"Yes you do,you always have a home to come home to"

"Where?"

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly on his heart.

"Let's go ask my mom,if you could stay here"


	4. New

Rick walked out of the room holding Kate's hand,walking behind him,Kate for seem reason she was shy around his mother.

"Mother?"

Martha looked up from her script.

"Yes Richard and Hello Katherine"

"Hi"

Kate said in a shy tone.

"Could we both talk to you?"

"Sure darlings"

They both sat on the lounge.

"What's wrong darlings?"

Nobody said anything,till Rick spoke out.

"Mother,Kate is pregnant"

Kate buried her head into,Ricks chest.

"I'm sorry"

She mumbled.

"Oh darling,you don't have to be sorry about anything"

Martha said.

"Her dad kicked her out"

Rick mouthed to Martha.

"Katherine,darling you can stay here"

Kate looked up.

"Really"

"Yes darling,your welcomed here anytime"

"Thank you Martha"

...

Rick walked into the bedroom,Kate was sitting up in the bed,watching tv.

"Hey,you can use the shower if you want"

"Uh thanks,but I have nothing to wear,all I have is what i"m wearing"

Rick went over to his drawers and started to look.

" What are you doing?"

Kate asked,

"Getting something for you to wear"

He pulled out a faded long batman shirt.

"Here"

She moved across the bed to his side,she got on her knees and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks"

Kate got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.


	5. (2) Hiding

(I know nothing about the American school system,so I just made it up,so don't get up me)

Kate was sitting up in bed with her legs crossed,even though it was a small bump,she loved putting her hands on it,Kate was 2 months pregnant and it was getting harder to hide her bump at school,she didn't want to tell the whole school,Kate was bullied a lot she didn't want her or the baby to be bullied.

She felt a warm familiar hand on her knee

"Hey,what's wrong?"

"It's getting harder to hide,at school"

"It will be okay,we will figure something out"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and also kissed her belly.

...

Kate walked into the penthouse and sat down on the bar stool.

"Hello,Darling"

Martha said.

"Hi Martha"

"Where's Rick,darling?"

"He had to get some things"

Martha could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What's on your mind?"

She took a big breath,before starting.

"Rick wants to drop out of school,to become a writer early,i know so many teenage girls who get pregnant,would love for their boyfriends to do that,but I do want him to become a writer like his always dreamed of,but I don't want him to stop out and regret it later"

Martha didn't know how to answer that,when a quote popped into her head.

"I have a quote that may or may not help"

"What is it?"

"Any guy can become a father,But it takes a real man to be a dad"

"Thanks Martha"

"You know what happened after his first day?"

"What?

"I tried to ask him about his teachers,buildings and classes,but you know what he can't stop talking about?"

"What?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Correct"

"I have something else on my mind,could I talk about it with you?"

"Sure"

"I'm starting to show"

"Maybe we could lie,and we could have someone bring you the work,for you and Rick"

"Good idea,thanks Martha"

"No problem"


	6. (4)Bigger

Rick and Kate,where watching tv,Kate was feeling her bump,she couldn't take her hands off it.  
"This is really weird?"  
"What's weird?"  
"Don't you think I'm a bit big for 4 months?"  
"Maybe the baby is big"  
Kate rolled her eyes,while Rick was laughing at himself.  
"It's funny,for you but you don't have to push it out"  
"I know,I'm sorry"  
"We need to get this checked out"

"Miss Beckett,Mr Castle everything is alright,all woman's pregnancy are different,your just a little bit bigger.  
The doctor sat down in her chair at her desk.  
"Miss Beckett,how old are you?"  
"17"  
"What about you Mr Castle?"  
"17 also"  
"Are you two planning on keeping it"  
"Yes"  
Rick and Kate said together.  
"Miss Beckett,do you want to?"  
"Yes"  
"Mr Castle?"  
"Me too"  
"Okay,you two can leave now"

Rick and Kate were walking to their townhouse.  
"Rick are you really going to stay"  
Kate said as she paused.  
"You and the baby,your the only thing that matters in my life,my dad ran out on my mother I remember how much pain she feels,I don't want you or the baby to ever feel that pain"  
Rick moved closer and kissed her.  
"I love you Kate,more than anything in the world"  
"Thank you for staying"


	7. (6) shopping

They walked out of the doctor's office,they found out they were having a girl,they were going to name her Leah-Grace.

"Do you want to go baby shopping?"

"Yeah,but can we get something to eat,Leah's really hungry"

He grabbed a hold if her hand.

"Let's go"

...

"What about this crib?"

"Rick,the blankets are eating the crib,we would lose Leah in it"

"Okay what about that one"

Rick pointed to the crib in the shape of a circle,with teddy bear stickers on it and it was a cream colour.

"That is so cute,but isn't it a little out of our price range?"

"If only one of us had a magic plastic card,oh wait"

Rick pulled the credit card out of his pocket.

"Oh hello credit card"

Kate rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh.

"Alright fine"

...

"Rick don't you think you went a bit overboard?"

"Kate,I researched do you know how much babies need?"

"I'm going to lie down for a little"

"You okay?"

"Yeah Leah's just really tired"

"Do you want me to wait for you to wake up,to do the nursery?"

"How about you surprise me"

She said as she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

...

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes"

Kate was shocked in a good way.

"This is perfect"

"really you like it?"

"Like it,I love it,how long did that wall take you"

Kate pointed to the feature wall that was light rainbow.

"Let's just say awhile"

"What about the rainbow over the crib"

She pointed to the rainbow sticker over the crib.

"Oh that's just a sticker"

"Oh I see"


	8. (9)pains

"Breathe baby,just breath"

Rick said as he bushed the hair off her forehead,Kate was on her side with her hands on her belly.

"Rick I think I'm hurting her?"  
"No,it's okay your not hurting her,I won't let anything hurt her or you"  
"Rick?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"I couldn't do the last 9 months without you"

He placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you"

He whispered on her temple.

...

"Alright Kate,we are ready to push"

The doctor said,Kate looked up at Rick,who nodded,she nodded at the doctor.

...

"Come on,Kate don't give up on us now"

The nurse said.

"We are nearly done,just a couple of more pushes"

The nurse said again,Ricks lips never left her temple.

"Come on,Kate"

He whispered on her temple.

"Your not hurting her,I promise"

He whispered again on her temple.

"Hang on wait,the baby is wrapped around"  
"Rick?"

Kate said in a scared tone.

"It will be okay?"


	9. Cutie

"Is she alright?"  
Kate asked as she woke up.  
"She's fine"  
"Where is she?"  
"Just like all newborns,she needs test"  
"Have you held her yet?"  
"No I have hardly seen her"

"Here you go,Miss Beckett"  
As the baby was put in Kate's arms,it started to calm down.  
"She stopped crying"  
Kate said,the nurse smiled.  
"You want to know something?,Miss Beckett,something my mother told me"  
"Sure"  
"A baby stops crying,for the person they know loves them,it's almost like they know who their mother is"  
"Thank you"  
The nurse exited the room,the baby's arms were going everywhere,she grabbed its little hand and kissed it,the baby started to go to sleep.  
"Here Rick"  
She said removing the baby from her warm chest,holding it over to Rick,He traced her face.  
"Just like her mother,she is perfect"  
"She is perfect isn't she"  
Kate agreed.

The baby who was in Ricks arms started to cry.  
"Kate I think she's hungry"  
Kate reached out her hands.  
"Here I will feed her"

"Kate,are you alright?"  
"Yeah,it just hurts a little to start"

Martha was holding the baby.  
"Aren't you a little cutie,your so cute I think you could be an actor"  
"Mother"  
"What Richard?"  
"She's only been alive for 4 hours"  
"It's never to early to start"  
"I'm getting really bad images of me as a baby"  
"Oh no darling you weren't really a cute baby"  
"Thank you mother"  
...


End file.
